


before i leave again.

by Osmiummars



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Peer Pressure, Romance, Shooting, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmiummars/pseuds/Osmiummars
Summary: For Hisoka’s — no, for his own sake, he held onto the elder for the rest of his sanity. Illumi would’ve felt like a wuss for admitting it, but the stress was getting to him. After years of training, committing paid murders since his youth, and much more, the idea of being by someone’s side while doing these things were foreign. Knowing that anytime he looked over, someone sat by his side, holding a protective grip over the both of them gave Illumi a sense of nostalgia he never got to experience.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	before i leave again.

"I'd like to tell you something before we go." Exhaled the Zoldyck as their small car traveled down the graveled roads of young Bienville Parish, California. After weeks of on and off robberies, their faces being planted on each door of every city they ran through, and bloodshed from the people that tagged along, life seemed to be calming down for the couple. Despite being wanted by every cop that took a breath. Illumi had been questioning what had been next for the two. It wasn’t particularly hard for anyone to spot Illumi, he was as rich as gold. Quoting Hisoka, the police “ _Only knew bullshit, pure bullshit about me._ “. That never stopped their running, it wasn’t stopping until they both dropped dead. 

For Hisoka’s — no, for his own sake, he held onto the elder for the rest of his sanity. Illumi would’ve felt like a wuss for admitting it, but the stress was getting to him. After years of training, committing paid murders since his youth, and much more, the idea of being by someone’s side while doing these things were foreign. Knowing that anytime he looked over, someone sat by his side, holding a protective grip over the both of them gave Illumi a sense of nostalgia he never got to experience. “Before we go?" Hisoka rose a brow, "What does that mean darlin'?" The noirette's, low breath hummed through the air for a moment. Ignoring his question, Illumi turned his gaze to Hisoka. “I wrote us a story, again.”

Amused, the tip of Hisoka’s lips turned upwards. “Is that so, darling?” He questioned, meeting eyes with the younger male in front of him. Illumi gave a slow nod and took a breath. “The lovers dream of playing robin-hood will live forever. Through death and despair, we’ll say ‘I do’ to the prince of ri —“ In moment’s bliss, Hisoka gently pulled Illumi into his lap. “Keep talking.” Hisoka mumbled as the car sputtered to a quiet stop. Illumi tensed when he felt Hisoka’s nose brush over his ear. Picking up from where he last started, he sighed silently. “We’ll say I do to the prince of riches. We are just two doves painted as crows. The lover’s experience is a dream worth while.” As Illumi finished, Hisoka trailed his lips from the assassin’s jawline to his neck, leaving Illumi more alert of the other’s presence. “Did you enjoy it?” 

“More than I could possibly say, sweetheart.” The taller cooed against his cold skin. “Tell me more, darling, don’t be shy.”

Illumi could silently agree that he was a sucker for Hisoka’s pet names, the way they rolled off his tongue like bittersweet caramel, “The . . The bordering between our fantasies and reality, we’re the lovers, obviously.” Illumi murmured as he pressed a hand on the back of Hisoka’s head contently, letting the male leave light kisses and nips to his neck. 

Hisoka raised his forehead to Illumi’s, sighing aloud. Illumi inhaled the scent of his breath, sweet bourbon, just the way he liked it. “If we could start over, how would you do it?” He suddenly questioned, Hisoka replied, pressing a hand to his cheek as a small smirk grew across his lips. “Do it all again, but make it even better. Bigger, intense, let people fear us!” Illumi nodded in slight disappointment as Hisoka pulled him into a warm kiss. 

He took one hand and ran it down the curve of Illumi’s back, watching as the younger relaxed under his touch. Hisoka pressed his tongue against Illumi’s teeth, waiting for the okay. Hisoka loved intimacy to this level, knowing Illumi’s low knowledge of it set him on fire. Truly, Illumi was one of a kind, those gorgeous black locks the hang from his shoulders, those purely black, matte pupils, down to his porcelain skin. Hisoka felt instant ecstasy from even looking at Illumi. Despite Illumi’s soft, but serious look, he was as tough as nails, there was something deliciously admirable about the male. 

Illumi took a small breath as Hisoka inserted his tongue, playing with the material of Hisoka’s coat. Hisoka slowly closed his eyes, moving the same hand from before to Illumi’s hair. He made sure to touch with caution and care. Illumi was easily frustrated when it came to his hair and Hisoka respected each one of his hair related demands.

With one last nip to the bottom of Illumi’s pale lips, Hisoka pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two. “I love your way of words, doll. God, I do.” Hisoka said bet between light pants, Illumi silently nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You gotta hop off, I gotta keep driving.” Hisoka laughed quietly. Illumi complied by sliding back next to him.

Once the car sputtered to a start, Illumi stared at the now moving grass. The duo sat in a tense silence, while Illumi trailed off into his thoughts, Hisoka hummed along to the quiet music from the radio.

Illumi slightly balled his fist out of confusion. He was an idiot for asking that question, he was fully aware of the answer he was getting. Though, something had told him to keep asking anyways, something told him Hisoka would have a different answer. He felt stupid, annoyed, but, relieved in some aspects. Illumi knew Hisoka like the back of his hand, from their best moments, to their worst. He was a smart man, kept to his word, treated Illumi like a king, why would he want to stop their path of devious bullshit? “You okay over there, doll?” The fellow thief asked, causing him to sit up straight. “Yes, of course.” He said calmly, “Just a long ride, isn’t it?”

“Illumi, truly, what’s wrong?” Hisoka questioned, not taking his eyes off the road for a second, “You know I hate it when you don’t speak to me, darling.” Illumi sat in silence for a few moments, then cleared his throat. “When we were at that last bank, this woman stared at me with the saddest eyes . . I felt something . . Reminded me of my mother.” Towards the end of the sentence, Illumi’s voice dropped to a whisper. “The last time we saw her, she told us to keep running. She looked down on me. I’m doing everything right, I don’t understand.” The smaller admitted, letting out the breath he held heavy in his chest. “It doesn’t feel right.” 

“Oh darling,“ Hisoka lifted. “You finally feel something for others, i’m so proud of you.” He half heartedly teased. “But, seriously, you act as if you need her when you don’t.” Illumi hitched on his breath. “Don’t need her?” Hisoka nodded. “After all of this bullshit you did without her in your mind, you saw your family once and you let go ever since. Why can’t you do that now, hm?” Suddenly, Hisoka rested his hand on Illumi’s thigh reassuringly. “We spared that woman and her money, doll.” 

As Illumi nodded, Hisoka chuckled. “There are cigars and a lighter in the backseat, go ahead, nothing a good smoke can’t fix.” Illumi wasn’t a smoker, though. His mother and father had embedded into his head that smoking was an act of disobedience and pain for others. Disobedience didn’t seem to matter anymore, he’d gone past his parents ideal of rebellion without a second thought. “No one’s here to judge you, Illumi. Just do it. Stop being hesitant.” Feeling a slight annoyance from Hisoka, he reached back and grabbed a single cigar. He lifted up Hisoka’s silver lighter and glanced to him for a quick second. 

Illumi immediately brought the cigar to his lips and flicked open the lighter, burning the end of it. “Atta boy!” Hisoka laughed. “I knew you had it in you, now inhale slowly.” Illumi did as instructed, after a moment, he pulled the cigar from his lips and let out a deep exhale of smoke. “How do you feel?” It took Illumi a few seconds to respond, but when he did, Hisoka was not left disappointed. “Nothing’s changed much, in all honesty.” Illumi said as he repeated the process from before. “It’s your first time, isn’t it? It may not feel special, but it’s different, isn’t it?”

Illumi nodded silently as he exhaled more smoke. Hisoka leaned over slightly with his lips slightly parted. A chuckle drew from Illumi’s lips as he placed the cigar in the parted part of his lips. Once Hisoka took an inhale he pulled the cigar away and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other’s. Almost immediately, Hisoka pushed his tongue into Illumi’s mouth, exchanging the smoke into the younger’s mouth. Illumi then pulled away and exhaled the smoke through his nose, watching Hisoka stiffen back up and drive quicker. “That was dangerous.” Illumi chuckled.  
“I love a bit of danger, sunshine. You know this.” Hisoka replied with a smirk.

For a long while, the duo sat in another silence. Out of nowhere, Hisoka swerved the car to the left of the road, causing Illumi to jump slightly. “Hisoka?” He turned his head forwards, 12 cop cars from front to left bordered the further street. The moment Illumi started to get nervous, Hisoka took his hand tightly. “It’s fine.” He whispered, smiling. “Nothing new, sweet-pea.” The sentence was cut short by a loud booming noise from the cop car. Hisoka immediately pulled Illumi down under the seat, pulling him close to his chest. “Baby, are you scared?” Illumi shook his head.  
“Are you?”  
“I’m not afraid of death, honey.”

Illumi’s mind clouded instantly, Hisoka’s rambling turned into heavy vibrations. Illumi watched as his mouth moved with speed, not noticing his increased breathing speed. Was this it? The two lovers entangled in each other’s limbs with glass shattered all around them, this illusion of bliss that clouded Hisoka’s eyes to attempt to reassure him. “I don’t wanna be a fallen angel.” Illumi interrupted, “They’ll know our names, they’ll look at us in fear, but we know the truth, Hisoka. You know the truth.” Illumi shakily whispered, lifting a large piece of glass. “They only know bullshit Hisoka, they don’t know us, it’s poison baby, it’s poison.” Hisoka’s cheeks burned a bright red, the first time Illumi had used a cheesy pen name on him would be the last time they’d breathe the same air.

“I’d travel the earth in my afterlife to know i’d see you again, I will not lose you. I will not.” Illumi brought the glass to the tip of his finger and pricked it, as blood dripped through it, he reached onto Hisoka’s cheek and pressed a large dot of blood onto it. “You’re gonna hate me, but you told me to never die in the hands of the law, even if it hurts for everyone else. We’ll go down in history.” Illumi used his other hand to lift the stray lighter and flick it open. Illumi turned his head to Hisoka, who’d been staring up at him in pure satisfaction. “Hisoka,” Illumi threw the lit lighter to the backseat, inhaling deeply. “I was alone at the edge of the universe for my whole life. This is new, this is fearful for most. But i’m obsessed with this feeling. I . . I love it.” Hisoka’s eyes widened in disbelief. This was too out of character for Illumi, he was being surprised every three seconds. Slowly, the taller brought a hand the noirette’s cheek. “God, I love you.” As he felt the heat increase next to him, he pulled Illumi in tightly, locking their lips on instant. Ignoring the hundreds of blows from guns, the two held each other in comfort. 

“I love you too Hisoka.”

The new’s had reported the couple’s death as a double suicide on May 24th, 1936 at 1:24 P.M., “The explosion from the car’s engine had clearly been done purposely, officer’s on the scene reports, ‘The couple disappeared under the seats and after that, a fire had formed.’ If you haven’t tuned in earlier, Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka Morow were bank-robbers all across the West Coast of the United States.”

Their love wasn’t pure sunshine in other’s eyes were seen as animalistic and fearful, but even before the two died hand in hand, their romance couldn’t be critiqued for anything.


End file.
